


the one where joey realizes it's started

by lunaslovelies



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaslovelies/pseuds/lunaslovelies
Summary: basically "the one where chandler can't remember which sister" but revamped.
Relationships: Chandler Bing/Joey Tribbiani
Comments: 13
Kudos: 172





	the one where joey realizes it's started

**Author's Note:**

> hihihi this is not the best quality but one of my new year's revolutions was to write and publish at least one fic this year! i didn't quite make it in time (or, you know, _finish_ , which is usually how fics are supposed to work lmaO), but here's to finishing it in 2020 and actually accomplishing something with writing!!
> 
> update on 12/31/20 : hi i'm currently working on this right now and updating as i go! here's to a good end to 2020!

It first started three years ago, when Joey met this boy named Chandler, who had these brilliant blue eyes and an _adorably_ crooked smile. Chandler was supposed to be showing Joey around the apartment, but Joey couldn’t focus on the thousand-something square feet and where the bathroom was because he was too busy staring at the way this boy’s face absolutely lit up every time he told a witty joke. 

But somehow, it’s only now that Joey realizes it’s started. 

They’re at his birthday party, and Monica asks him where the Jell-O shots are. He looks around and spots a tipsy Chandler, signature bright-blue eyes flashing with amusement as he tries to get their porcelain dog to chug a Jell-O shot. Joey laughs, shouts “Chandler!” and gives him an almost flirty wave because he has enough alcohol in him by now that there’s that his heart has more control over him than his brain.

Chandler shouts a drunken, “Hello-dee-o!” back to him and his heart gets a small flutter. It’s his first real clue, but he ignores it. Joey’s just drunk, anyway. Monica calls Chandler over and asks him how many Jell-O shots he had. Her nose crinkles at the smell of alcohol.

“Stick out your tongue!” she tells him. 

“Take off your shirt!” he shouts back.

Joey’s heart pangs at that and he doesn’t know why, but he laughs anyway. Chandler sticks out his tongue and it’s pure blue and Joey can’t help but laugh again. And stare, for just a second too long, before scolding.

“Oh my god,” he says. “How many of these did you have? These are pure vodka.”

Chandler just laughs and says “Yeah, Jell-O just like mom used to make.” He glances down at Monica’s chest and opens his stupidly Jell-O colored mouth, probably to make another breast joke, but thankfully he’s interrupted this time by Joey’s sisters walking through the door. They shout a chorus of “happy birthday!”s and start talking all at once. Dina just finished her second year of college, and apparently Cookie learned how to box, and Gina’s son Michael is doing really well, and Joey feels relaxed again, just listening to all of their stories.

But Joey still can’t stop himself from glancing at Chandler every now and then. He knows he probably shouldn’t. But just to make sure he’s okay. And that he doesn’t do things like drunkenly walk up to Dina and say, “Those are some huge breasts you have.” _Pang._ There it is again. What is it with this weird panging in his heart? Why does Chandler talk about breasts that much? Breasts aren’t that cool, right? What’s the big deal? Is Chandler obsessed with them or something? Also, Chandler should not be saying that to Joey’s sister. Joey should do something about that. Did he drink too much? Maybe he’ll have a couple Jell-O shots for good measure. Why does Chandler make so many breast jokes?

\--

He wakes up hung-over the next morning to a call from Mary-Angela. She’s shouting about something and Joey can’t tell if she’s excited or angry through his drowsiness. It’s all just a string of words until he catches her say “Chandler.”

“Wait, wait, what did you say?”

“I said that he said he could really fall for me!” she sounds annoyed, but Joey can’t tell if it’s because he wasn’t listening or because of Chandler.

“Who said?”

“Chandler!”

“My Chandler?”

“Yes.”

“Chandler Bing?”

“Yes!”


End file.
